Dancing with the Devil in Hell
by melodyR5
Summary: Ally Dawson went to a town dance and met the Devil who spun her to hell. He wants her to live with him and rule the underworld together. Ally must learn how to live in hell, literally, but what happens when Ally's mother summons God to help get her daughter back. Oh no. Not good. Especially when someone tries to take his queen away from him. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing with the Devil -Continued-

So I had a review telling me to make a story out of this so here it goes :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Please R&R :)

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by red. I sat up and looked around as a drop of sweat rolled down my cheek. It felt like 100 degrees then suddenly it dropped to -20 like the Devil just walked in and even heat was afraid of him.

"Why my dear, that is exactly what it's like." I heard a sleek and seductive voice said behind me.

I turned around to see the handsome blonde man that I danced with at the dance! Now that I could see him properly he was even more handsome than at the dance hall. Maybe it was the way the red light hit his hair making it a redish-blonde colour and those amazing brown eyes that could have any girl on their knees in seconds! He had changed since the dance and was now wearing black jeans with black dress shoes. A black ankle length cape swished behind him as he walked closer to me.

I trailed my eyes down his body once more, stopping at his chest which was bare by the way. How I missed that I will never know! He smirked then was suddenly in front of me. He knelt down in front of me.

My eyes suddenly found an interest in my red dress which was covered with dust. His hand slipped under my chin grasping it in-between his thumb and forefinger lifting my head to meet his hazel eyes. His beautiful eyes with the slightest hint of amusement.

"Well my dear should I show you around or are you going to sit here for the rest of eternity" He said smugly. Wait did he just say eternity? I found my voice just slightly and spoke up quietly "Um, what are you planning to do with me?"

He raised an eyebrow and lent forward "Say that again sweetheart. I couldn't quiet hear."

I raised my head up to his ear and said a little more bravely "What are you planning on doing with me?" He pulled away and smirked once again, "You'll see my love, you will see. Now come first we will need to get you some clothes that aren't dirty, then I shall show you around. Since you will be staying here for the rest of eternity you'll need to learn where everything is."

He straightened to his full height then extended his hand for me. I took it cautiously and stood up. In my heels I was just under his head. Oh boy, I hate being so fucking short!

He started walking towards this gold and black gate and as he approached it he flicked his wrist making the gate open slowly. He turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder whilst yelling "Are you coming my dear? If you are I'd hurry the demons don't take to kindly to humans invading their space, and since I haven't put my claim on you yet they won't know who you are and why you're here!"

I looked around before walking (more like running) towards him, grabbing his hand unconsciously, entwining our fingers.

We walked through the gate and continued down the tunnels of red. So many questions had filled my head at this point. Who is he? Where am I? What does he mean by Demons? Oh and, Why the fuck is he so damn attractive?

I saw his mouth lift into another smirk. There's another question, Why does he smirk a lot?

"My dear all your questions will be answered after the tour, after your rested. Your gonna need all the energy, Trust me." He said.

As we walked further down the tunnel I saw an amazing mansion, oh who am I kidding it was a fucking palace!

My mouth dropped open in awe and I saw him lift my hand, still entwined with his, to his mouth and gently brush his lips over the knuckles. He leaned in whispered into my ear "Welcome home my dear."

It was a 4 story mansion that rested amongst all the rocks and red dust. It was all black making it stand out amongst all the red. I looked over at the man and he smiled while tugging me towards the house. I found my voice once again and said "Wait! Before I go into that house with you I need to know your name! Please! That's all I want until tomorrow!"

He looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and smiled "My name is Austin my love, Austin Moon."

He pulled me towards the house and showed my around room after room until we got to the 4th floor that contained only one room. He pulled open the door and signalled for me to go first, I walked in and my eyes widened if that was even possible. It was the only room in the house that was a different colour.

In the middle of the room was an ebony wood framed queen sized bed with four bed posts with one on each corner. It had dark purple velvet quilt covers with dark purple drapes sort of like the ones they used back in the medieval times. Purple goose feathered pillows covered the first half of the bed. It was then that I realised how tired I really was. My eyes started to droop and my body was suddenly too heavy for my legs. I collapsed into two strong arms that picked me up bridal style.

I cracked my eyes open a little to see Austin staring at me "Was that the room or tiredness?" He asked me softly

I giggled a little "It was the tiredness. The rooms beautiful Austin thank you." He smiled softly at me "I'm glad you like it Ally." He said to me before he continued "For you are my Queen and I am your King, and together," he lent down and whispered in my ear "We are the rulers of the underworld."

He pulled back the velvety covers and slowly deposited me onto the bed and tucked me in.

He lent down as I closed my eyes and lightly brushed his lips against my forehead. "Goodnight my love. Everything shall be revealed tomorrow I promise but for now rest!" He whispered to me before walking out and closing the door behind him. The darkness consumed me and suddenly I was in a dream state.

Hehe Tah-Dah

I hope this was up to what you guys liked Rate & Review :D

I love you all 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.

Rate and Review :D

Austin's POV

As I left Ally's room I heard a growling coming from outside. 'Dallas' I walked down the spiral staircase and out the front to see my advisor arguing with my best friend Dez.

"Dez we can't do it out the front of his house! We'll be caught out for sure!" I heard Dallas say. I was beginning to be very intrigued. Then I heard Dez speak up "I know that but the demons at the gate are getting relentless! And there is no way in hell I'm going out there. So we are doing here or you can go face them yourself!"

"And what exactly are you two planning to do?" I said.

Dez turned around smirking at me so I smirked back. He walked towards me and stood next to me as Dallas turned around, a fearful look in his eyes, as if he'd seen the devil. Which ironically, he had! He managed to stutter out an answer, "U-um nothing m-m-master. Nothing at all."

"That's good. Very good. But next time you plan something in front of my house LOWER YOUR FUCKING VOICE!" I shouted at him. He may be my advisor but he's a really big pain in my ass!

He winced and stammered out an apology. "I'm sorry m-m-master. I didn't mean to dis-obey you."

I could feel my inner demon start to stir with a need to come out and tear his ass a new one. I could feel my fangs grow in my mouth and my claws grow in my hands along with my eye turn pure black.

A menacing voice came out of my throat almost like a growl, "Don't let it happen again! If it does I will have no hesitation to feed you to the demons! They've been waiting for a good feed lately and what sort of king would I be to deny them of that?" I raised an eyebrow waiting for his reply.

He looked to the ground and mumbled softly but just loud enough for me to hear "Not a very good one…"

"Good, that's very good. Now that that's out of the way, LEAVE!" My demon growled at him. I saw Dez in the corner of my eye had changed also. Dez has been my best friend since I was born. He's about my height with ginger red hair making him camouflage into the red rocks and dust. (A/N: Hehe I'm so mean) Which can be an advantage at some times and really fucking annoying the next. He has blue eyes and his girlfriends name is Trish. Now when you first meet Trish she's a little rough probably because she's the only girl besides Cassidy that's down here but now that Ally's down here let's hope they get along. I've been watching Ally for about 15 years and I've seen how feisty she can get.

Trish is exactly the same. She's Ally's height with black curly hair, she's skinny and she's beautiful. But let's be honest Ally's like an angel. With her brown wavy hair and those big brown eyes, eyes that just, they just make you wanna push her against a wall and kiss her for days on end- wait what am I saying?! Yeah I like her but where the fuck did this entire lovey dovey shit come from? Hell is not the place for all this love shit.

I saw Dallas bow and walk away from me down the tunnel back to his family. I turned to Dez and he muttered a quick goodbye and walked down the tunnel after Dallas, back to Trish.

I turned and walked into my home and walked to the second floors piano room. The only thing that used to make me happy has now been replaced by the girl sleeping 2 floors above me.

Ally's POV

I woke to the sound of a gentle grand piano drifting up the staircase. I pulled of the covers and walked to the door slowly opening it and walking down the stairs. I stopped on the second floor and tried to discover where the sound was coming from. I figured out what door held the amazing sound and gently opened it.

In the middle of the room was a slick black grand piano with a blonde haired god playing its keys. As if he sensed me he turned and signalled me towards him, "Hello my dear. How did you sleep?" He asked me softly still playing a tune I didn't know.

He moved over on the stool allowing me to sit down next to him as his fingers moved across the keys.

"Fine, thank you. What song is that?" I replied. He glanced at me, smiling before looking back down at the keys "Just an old song my father taught me." He said, pausing his playing "Now my dear, all your questions. Come" he said while pulling me over to a couch that was over in the corner of the room.

"Ask away my dear. Every question I shall answer for you and only you." He said to me.

"Who are you?" "Ally my love, I am the devil." Okay so that's answers my first question.

"Where am I and why am I here?" "You are in hell, my dear and you are here to become my queen and we are to ruler the underworld together."

"When we were walking to your house-"He interrupted me, "Our house!" "Right, 'Our house' you mentioned demons. What did you mean by that?" He chuckled and replied "My dear, haven't you guessed it yet? Hell, Devil, Demon? Sweetheart I know it's a lot to take in but seriously?" So I'm in hell with demons and the actual Devil has a crush on me?

"Precisely my dear." He smirked at me.

"Okay I have two more questions for you."

"Ask away my love." "One, Why and how do you know my name?" "Ally, Ally, Ally. I've been watching you for 15 years. I know a lot about you. Like what your dislikes and likes are, your siblings, relationships, what your favourite movie is. What turns you on." He smirked as my cheeks went bright red.

"U-u-um, and two, Why are so attractive?" Holy shit did I really just ask him that? I'm sitting with the devil who is like a fucking god and I just asked why he's so attractive? Now I can see why my mother always used to say I was too awkward to get a boyfriend.

I heard him laugh loudly, throwing his head back before looking at me while smiling, "That my dear is an answer only for me to know and for you to find out." He said while winking at me. I was about to reply when a skinny Latino girl barged into the room. "Master! The demons, something's happened!"

Rate & Review :D

Thank you guys for reviewing. I love you all!

Follow my account that I made for my fanfiction stuff on Twitter melody_r5 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I say!

Ally's POV

I looked towards the door where the Latino girl was standing then back at Austin whose eyes had widened. "Austin what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked him worriedly.

The Latino girl spoke up "Hi I'm Trish. You must be Ally. Austin has told us so much about you!" She said hurriedly until Austin interrupted her "TRISH!"

"Sorry master. The demons. Right the demons. Okay well apparently there's this huge fight down at the gate." She said finally coming back to what was going on.

I looked at Austin again as he sighed angrily. I was starting to get really worried, "Austin? What's going on?"

He looked at me and his angered expression disappeared as he spoke up, "My dear, I must leave you for an hour or two." That answered none of my questions! "Austin!" I said more forcefully. "My dear it's nothing just a stupid fight between pathetic demons. Nothing I can't handle." He replied. He saw the worried look on my face and told Trish to leave.

"Austin, I don't want you to get hurt!" I said as I stood up and walked over to the window.

I looked out over all the red thinking back to all those stupid demon horror movies and how the demon always tore the person in half. I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

I sighed and leaned into him covering his hands with mine, holding him to me. He lent down and whispered in my ear "My love, I'm the devil. They can't hurt me."

"Please let me come with you!" I begged softly.

"That my dear, I can not do." He replied. I turned around in his arms and said "Why not? If I come with you maybe they won't do anything at all!" He chuckled lightly and lent forward to nuzzle my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin making a small almost inaudible moan come from my mouth. "Darling, I can not allow that. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do!"

My heart fluttered at his words. "Just promise me something Austin." "Anything love."

"Don't get hurt!" I said strongly.

He chuckled against my neck making a shiver of pleasure run through my body. He was right when he said he knew what turned me on.

"I promise. Kiss for good luck?" He said with a cheeky grin. I've never seen this side of him before. Two can play this game.

"Of course master." I said leaning in to kiss his cheek. As my lips were about to make contact with his cheek it shifted and my lips connected with his.

My eyes widened and slowly fluttered shut. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue asked for entrance which I gladly gave. His tongue slid across mine and we battled for dominance which of course he won. We pulled apart because our lungs had started to burn because of the lack of oxygen. 

He rested his forehead against mine panting. Suddenly he smirked, "Like I'm gonna die after a kiss like that!" I laughed and leaned in hoping to catch his lips again. Unfortunately hope was not on my side as a knock on the door reminded me he had to go. I sighed at the same time he did and he chuckled lightly before releasing me and whispering a quick goodbye.

After he was gone I headed up to my room to take a nap. Believe it or not meeting the devil and then kissing him can really tire a girl out.

2 Hours Later

Ally's POV

I woke to a groaning growl and hushed voices coming from the kitchen. 

I walked down the spiral stairs and down the hallway that headed to the kitchen when a loud scream, almost a growl, echoed down the silent hallway. 

I heard an unfamiliar male voice "Austin shut up! Do you want to wake Ally up?"

Then a familiar female voice "Shut up Dez! How about I tear your arm and see you try to keep quiet!" Trish growled.

I gasped and slammed the door open. There on the black marble counter laid a bloodied Austin. They heard the impact of the door slamming against the wall and looked up at me. Austin's pale face turned to an amused one.

"You idiot! What did you do?!" I blurted out. I walked closer to the counter and placed my hand on his forehead tears started to well in my eyes. I looked at his arm that had three huge scratch marks from his wrist up to his shoulder. The cuts were deep and macerated, the skin around it a purpley-red. I tear slid down my cheek.

He saw this and reached up with his good arm and wiped it away. "Hey now. Darling calm, alright? I'm not dying there's no need for the tears!" He said.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Dez and Trish leave the room. "I asked you to be careful!" I said as another tear slid out of my eye. He smiled softly, "I was love. You should see the state of the other guys." He chuckled out. "Help me to my room?" He asked.

I nodded and slid my arm around his waist as I pulled his good arm around my shoulder and pulled him to his feet. We wobbled down the corridor and into his bedroom. I lowered him onto his silk black sheets and pulled the quilt off just leaving the sheet on top of him.

I turned to leave the room when a voice stopped me. "Ally can you stay with me tonight?" He asked. My heart raced in anticipation and I nodded walking over to the bed and lowered down next to him. His arm went around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Goodnight Austin." He yawned and replied, "Goodnight my queen."

Tah-dahhh

Hehehe R&R :D ILY

Some Auslly for you guys there. Hope you enjoyed. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing!

Ally's POV

I woke to a strange sound outside the window. I tried to ignore it but it was consistent. Austin's steady heartbeat was also a reason why I couldn't go back to sleep. I lifted my head off his chest to find both arms wrapped around me. I started to freak out because the wound on his arm wouldn't have gotten any better.

I sat up and shook him lightly but hard enough so he could wake up.

He released me and rolled over mumbling, "Just a few more minutes my love." "No Austin. This is important!" His eyes cracked open and he sighed. "What is it my love? I was having a wonderful nightmare!" he whined as he sat up. I giggled a little then told him to lift his arm to see no mark.

Not one single scratch! What the fuck though? Was I dreaming? No I couldn't have been dreaming. I woke up in Austin's bed so it wasn't a dream! He chuckled at my confused face and said, "My dear do you really think that that kiss was a dream?" He smirked.

How does he do that? It's like he can read… my… mind. I looked up at him and he just nodded. I groaned, grabbing my head and laid back down on the silky sheets. He chuckled and laid down next to me putting his head on my stomach. "What's wrong my dear." I looked down at him and ran my fingers through his golden mop of hair and replied, "Nothing it's just, everything is happening. My life has changed so much in like a week. One moment I'm a little girl excited to go to a dance, the next I'm living in hell with the devil who has a crush on me."

He laughed, "Who said I had a crush on you?" Well that hurt.

"Fine." I said as I lifted his head and got off the bed and walked towards the door. Suddenly he was in front of me. His hands rested on my shoulders as he lent down in front of me. "Ally. Think about it, if I didn't like you the way I do, I would have fed you to the demons but I didn't. I was just joking." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

I returned the hug, holding him tightly against me. I felt him sigh into my hair and mumble an apology.

"It's fine, it's just… everything." I said into his chest. "Sweetheart, I know it's a lot to take in but I promise nothing is gonna happen to you. Not while I'm around." He said.

"I know. And I know this is a little early but I don't- no, I can't let anything happen to you." I said. He looked down at me and sighed again, "And I know this is a little late considering the fact that I've been with you for 15 years, but, I can't let anything happen to you either." I giggled and pulled out of his chest.

"15 years huh?" I asked him. He laughed and pulled me closer leaning his head down to my lips. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" He said as his lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

"No." I whispered, "Not at all." I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck tangling them into his hair. He let out a groan in his throat as he dropped his arms to my sides and into my lower back. I moaned as his hands went lower and lower until they finally reached my ass pulling me towards him as I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. He turned us around and pushed me against the door putting his hands beside my head.

I gripped onto his hair pulling him closer- if that was possible –and moaned into his mouth. He left my mouth and trailed kisses down my neck, sucking on my sweet spot. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my head fell against the door. I might not have known him for long but something about him made me want to give him all of me.

"Austin… bed n-n-now." I panted out. He nodded still sucking on my neck and stumbled over to the bed and lowering me on the silk sheets. He groaned letting go of my neck and moved back up to my lips, swiping his tongue across my top lip asking for entrance which I gave gladly. Our tongues battled for dominance and to my surprise I won. He allowed me to explore his mouth which had the slightest taste of blood. His hands that were currently cupping my head started to travel lower and lower until they reached my stomach.

I froze on the spot and he pulled away panting, "What is it? Am I moving too fast?" I sighed and closed my eyes while panting leaning my forehead against his "It's just… I don't know, I guess I'm scared." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead "I'll wait for you Ally. I swear I'll go as far as you want me too."

You know everything people tell you about the devil is wrong. He's kind, sensitive and absolutely amazing.

He laid down and put his head on my stomach like he did this morning.

"Austin?" "Hmm?"

"Out of all the girls why did you choose me? Out of all the girls on Earth you chose me. Why?" I asked him. He looked up at me his eyes had turned a dark red from earlier. "Because you're amazing. You've got everything that makes girls jealous, the eyes" He kissed my eyelids "The nose," He kissed my nose "The mouth," He kissed me hard "And the body" He kissed my stomach and neck and kissed down the exposed parts of my legs as I covered my face laughing "Austin! Stop it!"

He joined in laughing loudly. "Sorry Darling. I can't wait to claim you. Until then, no going anywhere by yourself." He said the last part sternly.

"I can't wait for it either to be honest. I'm just not ready for it." I said

He lent forward and nuzzled me neck and said "I know my love, I know. And like I said I'll wait for you. Out of everything on this god forsaken Earth you're the only thing that makes me happy. You know the piano I was playing upstairs?" I nodded and he continued, "That was given to me by my father. He killed a demon for it and before you came along it was the only thing that made me happy."

I felt tears swell into my eyes at his words and replied, "I know the feeling, I used to feel like I had no purpose in the world. Then you came along and well you make me feel like a queen, figuratively speaking" I smirked at the last part. He chuckled lightly and smiled before kissing my forehead again.

"I'm glad I do. I'm the only one who can alright?" He said. I giggled and smiled while replying, "Of course Austin. Who else would there be?" He grimaced and said "You'll meet him soon for sure his names Dallas." "Well who ever this Dallas is, he is nothing compared to you!" I said.

He smiled and got up from the bed, "Come on my love. Let me show you the entertainment room" He said while smirking and winking at me. He gave me his hand and helped me off the bed and out of the room.

There we go! :D

Your reviews are killing me I'm so happy when you review it makes me feel really good thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that you guys are enjoying it!

I just wanted to give you guys some Auslly and some smut as well ;)

R&R ILY :D xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm gonna say it now to save me doing it later. NOTHING! If you see something you recognized then I don't own it, if you don't and I don't own it I will say it here.

Ally's POV

I shot up panting as sweat dripped down my face. I looked around to see I was in a cell like room with iron bars and a small window with the same bars on it. It was obvious I was not in my house with Austin.

"Hello?!" I yelled my voice echoing down the halls of the prison like room.

"AUSTIN?! HELLO?! PLEASE IS ANYONE THERE?!" I shouted once again hearing the echoing.

"Ally? Is that you?" I heard a distant voice say. "YES! AUSTIN I'M IN HERE!" I screamed. "Ally I'm gonna get you out I swear!" he replied.

Let me tell you how this all happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Days Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Austin stop!" I said through laughs. He'd been tickling me for what felt like 4 hour, and I had almost died from laughter. Somehow we had both fallen off the black velvet couch and onto the red shaggy rug.

He stopped and laid above me in a sit-up position. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. My panting had slowed down and my breathing had turned normal. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose with mine. I sighed contently and returned the nuzzle.

It's been 3 weeks since the dance. I've learnt about the Do's & Don'ts of Hell. The places that I can & can't go. And the boundaries that Austin's demon needs at some times.

He pulled back and smiled at me, "Have I ever told you how happy you make me and how beautiful you are!?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, "Yes Austin, you have. Like a million times!" I giggled.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Good. And I will continue to tell you till the day we die." "But you don't die… I do." I said confused.

He chuckled and replied, "My dear, when I claim you, you will live as long as I do. Do you know how some twins have that instinct thing and when one gets hurt the other feels their twin's pain?" I nodded and he continued, "It's like that. But it won't be like that until I claim you."

"So how do you claim me?" I asked. He looked down at me and smirked, "Well while we're having sex" I blushed. "My demon will want to come out at our point of climax and there's no point in fighting my demon because he is stronger then I will ever be so at that point he will come out and will bite you on your collarbone leaving my claim mark. You will feel the need to bite me too and from that point on we will be a claimed couple."

I nodded as I took it in. He grasped my chin and lifted it towards him, "Hey…" He whispers as he lowered his head to mine. "Hey…" I replied as my lips brushed against his.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss and he rolled on his back pulling me on top of him, his hands on my waist holding me in place. My back was arched upwards as I cupped his face as he rolled his tongue across my bottom lip. I didn't open. I wanted him to work for it this time.

I heard a growl deep in his chest as he rolled us back over and pinned me to the ground. He asked again, but I didn't budge. He pulled back, "Ally! Please!" He said as he started to kiss my neck.

You know I really wanna try and be seductive. I smirked, tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his face up to mine, holding him at eye level. I bit my lips and said with a mischievous look in my eyes, "Beg me."

I saw him close his eyes and groan. "Ally! Please Ally!"

I smirked and pulled him closer to me, "One more time Aust."

He groaned and shouted, "ALLY PLEASE!" I lent up to his ear and whispered "All you had to do was ask…" He growled this time and lent down to capture my lips again when the door rang.

He growled and pushed off me. "I'll be right back stay here!" He said and walked out the room.

I sighed and got up off the rug and sat back down on the couch.

I heard a thud from downstairs and got up to walk to the door when suddenly someone came up from behind her and put a black cloth to her mouth.

I felt a strange liquid go down my throat as the person shoved the cloth further into my mouth. I struggled against the persons hold when I suddenly felt tired. My eyes started to close and my limbs started to stiffen.

I fell limp into the persons arm and blacked-out as one thought ran through my mind.

Help me Austin.

Tah-Dah

Heheh R&R :D

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Guys only a couple more chapters until our little lemon moment. ;) You horny fuckers haha

Twitter= melody_r5. Peace out guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Austin's POV

My eyes fluttered open and a dry breeze blew through the open door. I sat up, as a splintering pain ran through my head. I groaned and put my hand up to my head, 'What the fuck happened?' I thought.

My eyes widened and I shot up, ignoring the pain, and ran towards the living room. I busted through the door to find an empty space. Everything was in perfect order nothing was missing except one little thing.

"Ally?" I called out. Silence was my only answer. "ALLY!" I shouted. I was starting to get worried. My eyes started turning and I could feel the anger inside my body start to take over. I bolted up the stairs into the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror.

My eyes were fully black, not a spot of white anywhere. My skin had turned a deep red with black markings all over my arms like dangerous witchcraft tattoo's, the symbols of the Devil and swirling prints made of black scars, stood out on my red skin. My mouth had huge fangs hanging out of it, making my mouth even more dangerous. My fingernails had grown into razor sharp claws.

I let out an angry growl and slashed out at the mirror. The mirror glowed for a split second then 4 scratch marks appeared on the mirror before it broke, shards of glass falling into the sink and onto the floor.

I ran a hand through my hair and growled deeply in my throat. I heard a noise from downstairs and ran out the door, down the stairs and to the front door. I saw a familiar red head as he spoke up, "Aust?! What happened here?!" I knew what happened. I know who took Ally and I was gonna kill him.

A deeper growl came out of my mouth as I stated his name, dripping out of my mouth like poison,  
"Dallas."

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes to see I was strapped to a chair. Metal cuffs strapped my arms to the chair, the cold metal like ice against my skin. I pulled against the restraints and the edges scraped across my wrists. I whimpered and yelled, "HELLO!"

I heard soft movement from outside and yelled again, "HELLO? PLEASE HELP!" "Shut up bitch!" a voice from outside said.

I heard a sound that sounded like an unlocking sound. I looked towards the door to see a boy about my age with brown hair and green eyes. "Well, well, well. Looks like the Queen is finally up." He sneered. "You know bitch everything was so much better when you were still on Earth!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?!" I asked angrily.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in my right cheek. I shut my eyes on impact and opened them when I heard him laugh. "You really are stupid aren't you?" He asked. "Why Austin wanted you to be Queen of all of us demons is beyond me!"

I spat in his face only to be rewarded with a punch to the stomach which winded me. I gasped for air lowering my head, taking deep breaths.

I heard him laugh again and speak up, "You're just a pathetic human!"

When I was looking down I noticed that they had forgotten to tie my feet together. He laughed again and mumbled under his breath, "Absolutely pathetic." That was all I needed. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the balls. He grunted and fell to the ground. "You fucking whore!" He shouted.

He lifted off the ground painfully and lifted his fist. My head swung to the side as his fist connected with my left cheek. "You'll pay for that!" He said as he walked out of the door locking it shut behind him.

Austin's POV

Dez looked up at me before walking over to me putting his hands on my shoulders, "Aust, calm down." He said in a soothing voice, "Breathe, man breathe. She'll be okay! We're gonna get her back."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and a couple more. I groaned and sat down putting my head in my hands, "It's my fault Dez! I know what hell is like. I shouldn't have left her here by herself! It's all my fault!"

I felt a warmth sit next to me and put a hand to my shoulder. I sighed as he spoke, "Aust it's not your fault! You didn't know this would happen. You can't beat yourself up over this!"

"Dez I need to get her back!" I said, "Since she arrived I've never been more happy." I continued.

He looked at me with interest, "You love her…" He stated. I looked at him like he had two heads and said, "Dez I do not love Ally! I like her, yes of course. But not love! I couldn't love her even if I wanted to…" I looked down at my hands that were fiddling with each other.

"Fine then tell me what you 'like' about Ally?" He asked. I looked up at him and answered, "I-I-I like the way she smiles, the way she laughs. The way she makes me feel like a person instead of a monster, when she kisses me it's like all my worries and cares disappear and when I'm around her I can't stop smiling, and when she's playing the piano with me our hands accidently touch (A/N: ;) You know what I'm talking about.) and we just look into each other's eyes, those beautiful brown eyes…" I looked up at Dez who was nodding with a small smile grazing his lips.

Realization hit me and that's when I said, "Oh man. I love Ally."

Ally's POV

I sat in the chair, breathing hard and heavy. Dallas had just left the room bloodied knife in hands leaving me here with a gash on my right cheek and a smaller one on my left leg. He had unstrapped my arms so I could walk around. Pfft like I'm gonna walk around on my leg like this. I heard a commotion from outside next thing Dallas walked in, "How did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I spat out confusedly. He walked over to me and slapped me, "Don't play coy with me bitch! How did you tell Austin you were here?!" My head snapped up at the mention of Austin's name. "What do you mean?! I haven't had any contact with Austin!" I said.

"Oh yeah well explain why he's out the front!" He yelled before his fist connected with my cheek for the 3rd time today. This punch had his demonic power because the last thing I heard was, "Ally. Stay with me love. I'm coming for you! You'll be okay"

Tah-Dahh!

Rate & Review!

Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it!

Love you all! Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rate & Review. Xx

Ally's POV

I shot up panting as sweat dripped down my face. I looked around to see I was in a cell like room with iron bars and a small window with the same bars on it. It was obvious I was not in my house with Austin.

"Hello?!" I yelled my voice echoing down the halls of the prison like room.

"AUSTIN?! HELLO?! PLEASE IS ANYONE THERE?!" I shouted once again hearing the echoing.

"Ally? Is that you?" I heard a distant voice say. "YES! AUSTIN I'M IN HERE!" I screamed. "Ally I'm gonna get you out I swear!" he replied.

"Okay." I yelled. I looked up above me to see it was one of those trap doors. "AUSTIN ARE YOU STILL THERE?" I yelled hearing an instant reply, "Yeah love, I'm right here!" I started banging on it the door trying to get his attention, "AUST COME TOWARDS THE BANGING!" "Okay! Keep banging on the door dear!"

I started hitting it harder, making it louder. I heard a rattling and a much closer voice say, "Move out of the way Ally!" I moved to the side as a hard hit pushed down on the trapped door making a dent in it. I heard a small 'Damnit!' "Okay Alls I'm gonna kick it again and I want you to shield your eyes!"

"O-okay!" I yelled, putting my hands to cover my eyes. I heard an impact as his foot hit the door and felt little splinters hit my hands and body.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me into a hug. I released my hands from my eyes and hugged him back tightly. He placed a kiss on my forehead as I felt tears well in my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him.

I suddenly heard him speak up, "Have you been there all along Dallas? What made you think you could do something like this to my Queen and to your King? Do you have no loyalty to me? After all I did save you from living in the boring place that humans call Heaven."

I heard the voice I had grown to distaste, "Yes, I have been here for ages, ever since I knocked Ally out actually, and what made me do this was all because of her! Ever since _she_ got here, Hell has turned to shit!"

The warmth of Austin's arms was no longer around me. As I looked up I saw Dallas pressed up against the wall by the neck as Austin pushed him harder against it, cutting of his air circulation.

He growled and spoke up, his voice Evil and Demonic, "If you EVER say something like that again I will not hesitate to rip your FUCKING THROAT OUT! Hell has not turned to shit! It's the ASSHOLES that are living here!"

I saw Dallas' face start to turn blue signaling that he was dying. "Austin! Stop!" I shouted. He growled and shoved Dallas against the wall, walking back over to me.

"Why? He hurt you!" He growled. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were black. "Because he doesn't deserve a quick death!" I said, wrapping my arms and pulling him to me.

"Austin can you please take me home!" I whispered into his ear. He pulled back and I saw his eyes swirl back into his normal hazel that I love. He lent down and nuzzled my nose. I sighed in content, I'm really falling hard! "Yes my love. After I deal with _something_." He replied, his eyes fluttered over to Dallas who was passed out on the floor.

He walked over to Dallas, picking me up and hoisting him up over his shoulder, "Let's go Alls." He said as we walked out of the room.

"Ally, my Queen, I am gonna drop you off and then go dispose of this fucker, then I'll come right back to you. I have to tell you something very important as well." He said as we were walking back to the house.

We arrived back at home and I walked through the front door, Austin following me. I heard a groan followed by an impact, signaling Dallas had awoken and Austin had knocked him out again.

Austin dropped Dallas to the floor as I turned around and was in front of me in two long steps.

He leaned down and cupped my face, "I'll talk to you later. It'll only take half an hour alright, my love?" I nodded and leaned up closer to him, "Hurry back please?!" I asked.

"It's alright my love, I've asked Trish to come over to keep you entertained… and safe."

That made me a little happier. Trish is actually pretty cool if you don't piss her off. I nodded as he leaned his head down and placed his lips, softly against mine.

I melted into the kiss, missing the way his lips felt against mine.

His tongue lightly blushed against my bottom lip asking me for entrance. I opened up and our tongues battled for dominance. I let him take over letting his, slightly blood flavored tongue, exploring every crevice and cavern.

He pulled back after a while and gave me a quick peck before whispering, "I'll be back soon my love. Trish is coming up to the door now."

As if on cue, a slight knock followed by a, "What's up fuckers?" Hollering from downstairs. We chuckled lightly and held each other's hands, walking down the stairs to see Trish.

When she saw us, she immediately excused herself to the kitchen.

I smile after her and looked back at Austin, who was smiling at me. "I better get going I don't want this motherfucker in our house anymore!" He said pointing to Dallas' unconscious body before walking over and positioning him on his shoulder like he did before.

I nodded and walked to the front door with him. He lent down and kissed me lightly on my lips once again. "See you soon my dear." And with that he walked out the door closing it behind him, as I walked to the kitchen to find Trish.

I wonder what Austin needed to tell me?

Tah-Dahh

Rate & Review!  
What do you think Austin needs to tell her? ;)

And what do you think will be Ally's reaction? ;)

Love you all & Thank You for being so amazing guys you honestly don't know what it means to me! Xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Austin's POV

I walk into a cold Pumice walled room. Dallas slung over my shoulder. I threw him to the corner next to a bunch of metal chains. As I strapped him arms to the chains, his eyes opened. "What do you think you're doing my king?" He asked.

I gave an amused chuckle and answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm locking you up for treason towards your queen."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "N-n-no master I didn't mean any harm to the Queen I simply just-" I cut him off, "That would explain the cuts and bruises all over her body caused by you."

He looked down with guilt plastered all over his face.

"Dallas I'm only leaving you in here for a few weeks. It's the least I could do! Be glad I didn't rip your head off when I found you." He winced and nodded his head slowly. "Good now that you _finally_ understand, I will leave you to think about what you've done." I said while walking to the door, "Oh and next time you think about trying anything to harm me or Ally… you'll regret it." And with that I shut the door, locking it with a click behind me before walking back to Ally.

Ally's POV

I hissed pulling my head out of Trish's grasp. Trish and I have been cleaning my wounds since Austin left. I wonder what he had to tell me. "Ally what do you feel towards Austin?" Trish said pulling me out of my thoughts. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like do you… love him?" I thought about it for a second. I had started to really care about him… He's been amazing; he's nothing like what I thought he would be. The way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm the only one he has eyes for. (A/N: Corny, I know but who cares.) His smile is contagious and his laugh! Ah his laugh. I smiled at the thought of him and replied, "Yeah… I think I do."

I heard a knock on the door and ran out the kitchen. I ripped open the door and flung myself at the blonde haired devil. I felt his chest rumble as a chuckle escaped his throat. "Did you miss me love?" He asked. I could sense his smile, which had an immediate reaction on me making a huge smile spread across my face as I buried my head further into his chest, being careful of my slashed cheek.

His big hands cupped my face and brought it to eye level. We stared into each other's eyes for a long second before he spoke up, "Ally I have something to tell you!" I've been waiting for this. I looked at him curiously, "What is it?" I asked.

"Ally I-"We were interrupted by Trish walking out of the kitchen growling and muttering something about 'Stupid Dez always burning down shit. Gonna fucking kill him!' She walked out of the house.

I looked out the door then back at Austin who pulled me to my room, sitting me on the purple velvet covers.

"Austin? What is it?" I asked slightly nervous. He looked up at me and smiled, "Ally I-I-"He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you Ally."

I looked at him with wide watery eyes. "I-I love you too Austin!" I replied before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his lips to mine. His arms went around my waist pulling me closer to him.

He lowered me onto the soft covers and grasped my hands pinning them above my head. I gasped as his lips left mine to trail down my neck and a sudden gush of wetness came to my lower body. Now was the time.

I was ready.

Ready for him.

Ready for everything.

Ready to be his claimed one.

"Austin… make me yours please! I'm ready." I said pure lust lacing my voice.

He looked at me with wide eyes before he gave me a soft smile, "Are you sure my queen?" he asked. With my sudden braveness I grabbed his hand and trailed it down to my entrance. I gasped as I felt his fingers brush against my panty covered clit.

He looked up at me, "Did I do that to you?" He asked breathlessly.

I nodded with my cheeks heating up. He seized my lips in a burning kiss. I kissed back until my lungs were burning.

He growled and lifted off me, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "I'll be slow. What do you want first?" He asked.

Biting my lip I fumbled for the hem of his shirt, pulling it savagely over his head as he kissed my lips with a burning desire. His hands slid up under my dress, teasing me as he caressed my inner thigh making me moan into his mouth. I grabbed a fist full of his bleached blonde, shaggy hair and pulled him in closer, crushing his body against mine, making him grip my waist hard as we fell down on to the bed.

His lips began to make their way down my neck, working on my sweet spot causing my breathing to hitch. His trail of kisses kept making their way down my body to my breasts. My fists clenched as he cupped one of my breasts and massaged it softly making me arch my back. I fumbled for his belt while his hands slid the red satin dress over my shoulders revealing my black lace lingerie. I purred as his fingers brushed against the top of my panties.

He glanced up at me with lustful eyes as he kissed my stomach and grabbed at my ass pulling me closer to his delicate lips. I waited for either his fingers or lips to release the burning sensation that was building between my thighs but it never happened, instead his warmth that had covered my body had disappeared making me open my eyes. Suddenly I was flipped over, face pressed into the soft velvet covers, he kissed me along my spine, stopping when he got to the bra clasp, making me shiver.

His hands expertly unclipped it and gracefully pulled it off my shoulders. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he kissed my ear lobe.

"Austin…" I whispered. As his hands slid down from my arms to my panties, slowly gliding them off of my legs, leaving me completely naked.

"Wait." I said as he began to undo his belt. He looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He said concerned.

"Let me do it." I said as I lifted myself off of the bed and crawled over to him.

I kissed his abs as I undid his belt slowly making my way down until I kissed along his V-line. His head rolled back in pleasure making me smirk and give me a boost of confidence. His pants dropped to his ankles leaving him in black boxers.

I slowly kissed my way up his stomach to his neck, sucking on it lightly as he moaned, letting his head fall back once again. My hands rested on his V-line as his grabbed my waist lightly. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist keeping me upright as his lips claimed mine once again. He laid us back on the bed, my hands pulling down his boxers to reveal his 12' member.

I felt my cheeks heat up as his boxers fell to the ground. He chuckled lightly pushing me lightly so I was lying down. He climbed on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you sure my love?" He asked. I grabbed his head kissing him passionately before pulling away and nodding. He looked at me once more before saying, "This is gonna hurt Alls." I nodded and clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

I felt his tip enter then felt it press against my barrier. He lent down and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry my love!" I felt a searing pain through my body as he broke my hymen. I felt tears spring into my eyes only to be kissed away by Austin's lips. We stayed still letting me adjust to him. I could tell Austin was struggling. The pain had ceased and I spoke up, "Austin. Move!"

He looked at me and nodded, immediately pulling out and thrusting back in. We both moaned simultaneously, feeling each other for the first time.

Our kisses became hungrier and more desperate as our bodies rubbed against each other. My nails dug into his chiselled back making him moan. Out of nowhere, a deep growl erupted from Austin's throat startling me. His beautiful brown eyes were now completely ebony black and his teeth were now razor sharp fangs, a slight wave of fear rushed over me but disappeared the moment that his beautiful face bent down and he sunk his fangs into my collarbone.

I gasped and bit down on his shoulder, having the impulse he told me I would have. Small droplets of his blood leaked out of my mouth. His fangs still rested in my collarbone and my teeth still in his shoulder as we both climaxed. I moaned as his fangs left my skin, his mouth going over the wound and sucking lightly. I pulled my mouth off his neck and grabbed his head pulling his lips to mine.

We kissed each other slowly and passionately, slowly pulling away as he pulled out of me with a low groan. He laid down next to me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I laid my head against his chest and wrapped mine around his, snuggling up to him.

There is no one else that I would have loved to have lost my virginity to then to Austin. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "I love you Ally." I mumbled back before drifting off to sleep, "I love you too Austin."

Tah-Dahh

Guys I would like to thank my friend Briana for helping me write the smut.

Hope that was good for you horny fuckers. ;)

Love you all. Rate & Review! Twitter- melody_r5


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ally's POV

I woke in a warm embrace. I tried to stretch out, but as I did so I felt a pair of muscular arms tightened their hold on my naked form. I looked up to see a sleeping Austin. I smiled, last night's memories coming back to me. 'He's so warm.' I thought to myself, cuddling back into his embrace. I laid there for a while, until I felt a pair of warm lips press against the shell of my ear and a familiar voice breath into it, "Good morning my love."

I leant into his lips and replied, "Good morning." I angled my neck to look up at him when a sudden pain from my collarbone stopped me. "Ow!' I groaned putting my hand up to where Austin had bit me. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry written all over his face. "It's nothing it's just it hurts." I said, pointing to his bite mark. He physically relaxed and got out of the bed walking over to my side, helping me up.

He walked us over to the bathroom adjoined to my bedroom and stood us in front of the mirror. His hands snaked around my waist as I stared at my reflection; my eyes bore down on the new marking that surrounded my collarbone, neck and just behind my ear. His callous fingers traced the black ink, stroking it; his heat soothed me and numbed the pain.

Black swirling patterns that entwined with each other reminding me of a spider web inked my skin around the collarbone bite mark. Behind my ear was an upside down cross, 'cliché' I thought to myself as I slid my hand under his and followed his stroking, feeling the raised skin. It was beautiful and mysterious, just like Austin.

"These my dear, are my markings. You are _mine_! And _only mine_! And now everyone will know it." He stated as he grinned at me, dragging his free hand up my stomach sending shivers up my spine. I wanted him between my thighs again that were now wet, I craved it. It was a hunger I had never felt before. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, one going into his hair slightly tugging and the other gripping onto his broad shoulders. I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him ferociously. His hands cupped my ass and lifted me up onto the bathroom counter. His hands moved from my ass to my breasts.

He released my mouth to trail kisses down my neck and I let out a breathy moan as his hands left my breast. I ran my hands off his shoulders stopping at the bite I left him.

I opened my eyes and saw black bold lines stripping across his shoulder and heading to his back and onto his muscular arms. 'How did I not notice that before?' I thought to myself. _It's because you were too busy looking at your own markings. _Said my conscious. I blushed slightly as the thought of finally being Austin's crossed my mind. Suddenly I was brought back to reality as Austin plunged his index finger inside of me, making a rather wonton moan escape my throat. I was caught off guard which increased the pleasure. He fucked me with his fingers. Just before the energy between my thighs was released he pulled out and kissed me roughly, he wouldn't give me what I wanted so easily this time. 

Slightly annoyed from his teasing I ran my hand along his cock, earning me a growl from him as his eyes filled with lust. I smirk and grasped it trailing my fingers along the underside. He moaned dropping his head onto my shoulder. "Ally… enough!" He said through pants. I started going faster and faster, feeling his cock twitch in my hand and pulled away before he came. If I couldn't get my release he couldn't either. He whined from the loss of my hand, as my fingers went to trail along his markings. The black lines thick and bold, running along his chest, arms and shoulders to disappear behind onto his back. His lips started attacking my neck biting and licking every now and then. I groaned, enjoying the feeling of pleasure he was inflicting on me, but I really wanted to see what his markings were. "Austin wait!" I said.

He stopped abruptly and looked at me with lust filled eyes. I told him to turn around. He did so while mumbling curses under his breath. As he turned I saw his mark.

Black lines in the shape of an eye with two lines going down and entwining with each other. (A/N: I couldn't find out how to describe it.  . /search?safe=active&hl=en&noj=1&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=the+mortal+instruments+runes+fearless&oq=the+mortal+instruments+runes+fearless&gs_l=img.3...1520.3618.0.3..160 this is what it looks like.)

I gasped and ran my fingers over it, feeling the raised skin against my fingertips. He shivered under my touch and said, "What is it?" He grabbed a hand mirror from one of the drawers he held it in his large and skillful hands holding it facing the mirror so he could see it in the larger one I was currently pushed against.

"Oh wow." He said, shock evident in his voice.

"Ally…" He murmured before turning around and crashing his lips to mine. I kissed back with equal force my hands gripping his arms. We pulled away when our lungs had started to burn. "Ally… the bigger the marking the more love and passion you have put into it… thank you!" He said as his eyes started to glaze over. I pulled him into my arms, hugging him tighter than I've ever hugged anyone. "Ally I love you." He said and I felt a drop of wetness on my shoulder. I pulled away from the hug and saw that he was crying.

"Oh Austin." I said before pulling him into a soft kiss. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He walked me over to the bed and laid me down, climbing on top of me. His hands wandered over my body, groping hungrily. I clawed at his back as I arched into him. We kissed with passion as we escaped reality and into our own world of pleasure.

"Ally let me make love to you please?!" He whispered quietly.

I nodded as he fills me entirely. We moan simultaneously clutching to each other as if one of us would disappear.

I closed my eyes as he pulled out and thrusted in, picking up a rhythm as we went along. The pleasure building inside of me was overwhelming. I started to pant as his rhythm picked up sliding in and out at a faster pace. "Austin. Please! Faster! Harder!" I breathed out. "Oh Ally!" Austin grunted, hearing the need in my voice.

He lifted up my legs putting them over his shoulders hitting a new angle obeying my command. I felt the delicious clench in the depth of my stomach. "Oh… Austin!" I panted as his thrusts got sloppier, signifying he was close. I screamed out his name as he put his head in the crook of my neck muffling his cry. He pulled out of me and laid beside me.

We laid there panting his head on my stomach and his arms wrapped around my torso. "Austin?" I whispered. His reply was simple, "Hmmm?"

"Austin I wanna see my mum…" I said, half afraid of his answer. I felt him tense up but relax. He lifted his head to meet my eyes. "Do you really want to?" He asked and before I could reply he spoke up, "I'm not saying that I don't wanna keep you to myself, because that would be lying, it's just the fact that… your mum is really religious, correct?" I nodded and he continued, "What do you think will happen when she finds out her only daughter has become the devils' mate?"

Well she would kind of freak out… "I don't know. But I really wanna see her even if it is for the last time." I said.

"Alright I'll take you to see her. But if any harm comes to you we are leaving right away alright?" He asked. I nodded and got up. "Let's have a shower yeah?" he asked once again. I blushed and nodded again shyly.

He grinned mischievously and jumped off the bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom.

He closed the door behind me and walked over to the shower and turned it on. The water started flowing through the pipes and out the showerhead. He turned to me and walked towards my naked body. He stood in front of me in all his glory before suddenly picking me up bridal style, kissing me long and hard.

He walked into the shower and placed me on my feet again. The hot water sprayed down on us. Austin's mouth still on mine, his tongue stroking mine. Suddenly I was alone, the only heat being the hot water. I opened my eyes and saw that the bathroom was empty; the door was still locked tight. "Austin?" I asked but silence was my answer.

I felt my arms being lifted and suddenly there was a black silken tie around my wrists binding me to the showerhead. A black mist appeared in front of me and suddenly Austin was back. He grasped my chin pulling it to his mouth and kissed me once more. I don't think I'll ever tier of this. We kissed for what felt like hours, our tongues moving in perfect sync, before I pulled away for air and his lips went to my neck as his hands gripped my wrists.

I moaned as I felt him nip my neck, sucking lightly. His hands trailed down my body and cupped my ass silently telling me to jump up.

I did as asked and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close as humanly as possible. I ached to move my hands. To be able to run them down his body, but of course they are bounded to the shower! "Austin! Please… my hands!" I moaned out. I felt his smirk against my neck. "No can do my love. I wanna try something… do you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded and his mouth went back to kissing my neck slowly moving down between my breasts. I whimpered feeling his hand caress my opening.

His mouth moved up to my mouth and started moving capturing my moans and groans. His index finger slipped into me as his thumb rubbed against my clit. I felt his erection grow underneath my ass, poking me. I felt the build that I have grown to love in just a day or two in my stomach. His fingers pulled out and his cock was inside me. He started moving against me his wet body against mine. "Oh Ally." He moaned. "Austin please undo my hands! I need to touch you!" I said but to no avail his thrusts got deeper and longer trying to make it last but it was clear that I was not gonna make it and neither was he.

"Austin… Austin… Austin… AUSTIN!" I screamed out as I found my release. He let out an animalistic growl and ripped the tie off, slamming me against the wall, thrusting harder and sharper until he came inside of me. We fell to the ground, me in his lap and sat there panting as the hot water ran off our steaming bodies.

"I think we should get going my love… what do you say?" Austin asked. I nodded and he eased out of me. I winced slightly and grasped the hand he had offered to me pulling me up to my feet again.

After we had cleaned up and had a little more fun of course we got out and dried ourselves, we got dressed. Austin insisted that I let my bite mark show so I grabbed a dark purple spaghetti strap t-shirt with black shorts and black with red laced Converses. I ran down the stairs to the front door and saw him standing there with a black muscle shirt that showed a little of my mark and black sweatpants with all black Chuck Taylors.

He looked up at me and smiled as he walked towards me and lent down gripping my head and pulling my mouth to his for a quick kiss before grabbing my hand and hauling me out the door and he continued our stroll to the human portal.

Oh boy, it just hit me…

I'm going to see my mother…

With my boyfriend…

Who's the devil…

Great!

Tahh-dahh

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long I just had heaps of trouble writing a good smutty smut scene for you.

Hope you enjoyed!

Thank you for sticking with me!

I love you all Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update. It's just the fact that I have a huge case of writers block at the moment, if you guys have any ideas of where this should go just let me know! But I'm trying to get this chapter up for you guys.

So without further ado I give you… Chapter 10

Ally's POV

We walked to the portal and stepped through. We were immediately transported into the human world just a couple of blocks away from my house. I groaned inwardly to myself as we started to walk down the street hand-in-hand. What was my mum gonna think?! My 'mate' is the devil! She's gonna kill me!

As if sensing my distress I felt Austin's arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I felt his hot breath against my ear as he whispered, "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you ever again." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and relaxed further into his touch. I wrapped my arms back around his waist and hugged him slightly. We were about one more block away from my mum's house when the nervous feeling came back again. I stopped suddenly, Austin halting to a stop next to me.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked. I shook my head with wide eyes and hugged him hard, "I'm scared!" I confessed. I heard him sigh and hugged me back. "Ally… I promised you that I would never let anything hurt you ever, even though as much as I don't want you to see your mother in harm that you might get hurt, I really think you should see her. Because you might not get to see her again. You are my mate Ally, nothing is ever gonna hurt you, not on my watch."

He's right; he would never let anything happen to me. "I just… don't want to lose you." I said. His large hands cupped my face, looking me in the eyes and muttered a single word, "Never!" I blinked and nodded slowly as he lowered his face to mine giving me a gently but passionate kiss. "Now come on my love." He said as he pulled me. We walked until we were standing in front of my mother's one story cottage. It was a cute little house. Something you'd see in "Home Magazine" with the little flower pots hanging from the roof, and the white little banister with one of those porch swings in front of a huge glass window.

I sucked in a deep breath as Austin's hold on my hand tightened. "C'mon sweetheart." He urged me. We walked towards the door and with a shaking hand I lifted and knocked twice. I heard a muffled "I'm coming!" as my mother unlocked the chains on the door. I heard the rattle as she unlocked the first lock and a clunk as she unlocked the next one. The door opened to revile my mother, Penny Dawson, in a little 50's styled dress with a apple pattered apron on that had white markings of flour on it to prove that she had been baking.

At the sight of me she gasped and her small hands covered her mouth. "A-A-Ally?!" I smiled slightly, "H-H-Hey mum…" She cried with joy and flung herself towards me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh Allison! I thought that the devils servants had came and got you. I told you not to go to that danc-"She pulled back and her gaze immediately shifted to mate mark. "W-What is that?" she stuttered out. Fuck. This is the part I was afraid of. I turned to Austin and he walked towards me putting his arm around my shoulder as my mother looked at us both suspiciously.

"Mother, this is Austin, my… my mate…" I said, getting ready for her outburst. She gave me a funny laugh and said, "Oh Ally hunny, just tell me if this handsome young man is your boyfriend you don't have to make up silly names for him!"

"No mother, Austin is… Austin is… mother Austin is the devil..." She laughed again and looked at Austin. Her laughter stopped immediately and next thing I know I'm being pulled inside the house, "Stay away from my daughter you cursed being!" My mother all but shouted. Austin just stood there silently, before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I stood there mouth gapping open. '_I can't believe he just left! He said he wouldn't leave!' _"I'm still here my love don't worry." I heard a voice say from behind me.

My mother and I turned around at the familiar voice and saw Austin at the table with a couple of tea cups and the kettle. An amused look came over my face as my mother's face went red. "Just who do you think you are!?" My mother yelled. "Well Mrs. Dawson I am Austin Abaddon Moon also known as Lucifer the son of Michael Mastema Moon also known as Satan!" He stated as he rose from his seat, his eyes pulsing red.

I pulled out of my mother's grasp and walked to Austin's side, putting my hand on his cheek, pulling his face to mine. He saw me and I blinked once to see his eyes return to his beautiful brown. "Austin, my love, calm down." I rested my forehead against his; he smiled at me and gave me a quick peck. I gripped his hand and looked at my mother. "Allison, come here right now!" My mother said her voice showing fear. "Mother he isn't as bad as you think. He's sweet caring and kind, you just have to give him a chance! Please mother please!"

"Has he defiled you yet?" She asked. My mouth dropped open at the crude way she stated it, "Mother!" "Answer my question Allison. Has. He. Defiled. You. Yet?" The crudeness showing once more in her voice. I looked at him and he just squeezed my hand. I turned to her and nodded confidently. "Yes _mother _he has." I sneered. She gasped and looked away from me. I inwardly rolled my eyes, "Allison, I want you to get your stuff and get out of my house. You are now mated for life with _the devil_; you are no daughter of mine."

My mouth dropped open for what felt like the 100th time that day. "Are you fucking serious?!" I shouted at her. How dare she say that? "Ally, sweetheart calm down." Austin said from next to me as his hands went to my shoulders and massaging lightly. "Allison?!" my so called mother said to me. "Allison I will not tolerate such language in my house."

"Why would you care?! You disowned me! Now I see why dad left! He couldn't deal with you!" I yelled. Suddenly a sharp pain emitted from my cheek. I cupped my sore face and shook my head, "You never really were my mother anyway." I said as I walked to my old room, Austin right on my heel.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head tears threatening to slip out. His hands cupped my face again and his lips were level with the red hand print. I felt a warm, wet sensation on my cheek as his tongue poked out and licked the mark. I giggled slightly and walked over to my single bed sitting down on the old mattress. I felt Austin sit beside me and wrap his arms around me.

"I better start packing; I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna go home, our home." I said. I felt his smile and looked up at him, "I love you Allison I don't know your middle name Dawson." He said with a small smile, I smiled back. "I love you too Austin Abaddon Moon." I winked, as he groaned. "C'mon let's do this already."

He smiled and we transported the clothes I wanted to the house back in the underworld.

"You ready my love?" He asked as we stood in front of the door in my bedroom. I smiled and replied, "Ready as ever."

We walked passed my _mother _and towards the door, where I turned around and stared at her, "Goodbye Penny." I said. She dropped her head and said, "Goodbye Allison." And with that Austin teleported us back to the underworld.

We walked back to the house holding each other close. _Home is where the heart is._

"Ally I'm so sorry." "Austin, what are you sorry for? You didn't know that would happen." "I know but I heard her thoughts, I knew she was going to slap you and I just stood there doing nothing when I-"I silenced him by placing my lips on his. "Austin it wasn't your fault, please remember that!" I said as I pulled away.

I didn't get an answer as Austin's lips were on mine and his hands found my ass lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom not once detaching our lips that were now fighting for dominance.

Our clothes quickly discarded themselves to the floor leaving us bare and panting. Austin lined up at my entrance kissing me softly before thrusting roughly into me. I moaned out his name and arched into him. He grunted loudly before pulling out and thrusting back in creating a steady rhythm. His lips found access to my neck sucking and biting his fangs coming out and plunging into my neck.

I moaned and grabbed his head pushing him to my neck and lifting my hips to meet his thrusts. A growl erupted from his throat in appreciation as he pulled his fangs out of my neck and started lapping at my neck catching any crimson that leaked from the wound.

I felt the familiar tighten in my stomach as my orgasm coursed through my body. I felt Austin stiffen and felt the burst of his seed coat my insides. We moaned each other's names and Austin fell on top of me, his member softening inside of me as we both came down from our high. He pulled out of me and laid his head on my stomach as my hands found their way into his messy hair.

"I love you Ally." He said before he kissed my stomach and rolling next to me grabbing the quilt and pulling it over us in one swift move, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I cuddled into his embrace and just before I drifted off a single sentence rolled off my tongue.

"I love you too Austin."

Done!

I'm sorry its late guys I'm just having really bad writers block, so if any of you guys have an ideas let me know.

Love you all xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shoutout to _**Ldwinnsumm**_ for her saucy comment haha. Remember twitter is melody_r5, all of the FF stuff will be on it. Chapter 11 everyone.

Ally's POV

I woke up from a weird sensation in my stomach, a weird churning felt in the depth, and it was rising to my throat quickly. I jumped up and out of the warmth of Austin's arms and ran to the bathroom, I heard him call my name and he was at my side in seconds holding my hair out of my face as I threw my guts up (not literally).

As I pulled away Austin's hands were immediately cupping my face, looking me in the eyes with a worried expression. "Sweetheart are you alright?!" He asked me fear lacing his voice. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. He lent forward and kissed my forehead. We stood up and he picked me up bridal style, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest as he walked us to the bed. He laid me down on my back as he climbed onto the bed and lowered his head against my stomach placing small kisses all over it.

A wave of pleasure and calmness flooded my body as I relaxed more into his touch. He stopped suddenly and I lifted my face to meet his pale one. My previous relaxation turned it fearfulness. "Austin? Austin, what's wrong?" "Ally… ""C'mon Austin spit it out."

"A-Ally y-you're pregnant." He said.

Dez's POV

I was surrounded by my fellow demons. It was almost time for our annual fright night. Every month for years we go into the human world and find someone to scare, and posses if we're lucky. Austin usually comes with us but he's hanging with Ally and because of recent news I don't think he'll be coming with us again anytime soon. "Come on guys let's do this!" I yelled over the crowd. They all shouted in agreement and all started disappearing in puffs of red and grey. Austin and Michael are the only ones who own the black smoke cause they are higher class demons obviously.

I re-appeared in front of a house with a white banister and flower pots hanging from the roof. (A/N: Sound familiar? ;)…) Hmmm looks inviting. I walked to the front door and knocked, a petit woman, with brown hair answered the door. "Hello m'am may I please use your phone? Mines broken and I need to call my mother to let her know where I am." I said innocently. "Oh yes, of course young man, come inside." She said.

I walked onto the plush carpet and into the dining room. She disappeared into what seemed to be her bed room. Suddenly a wave of a familiar scent passed my nose. It smelt like Austin and Ally. I looked around the house confused and spotted the familiar cross of Jesus on the wall. _Oh SHIT! _I saw movement in the corner of my eye and spun around to see her emerge from the bed room with a crossbow and a dripping arrow with what smelt like holy water.

"FUCK!" I yelled and ducked to the ground as she released the arrow and it hit the wall behind me, wedging itself deeply into the flower pattern.

"Now you tell your master, _Austin_, a message from me." She said as she lifted her bow, already equipped with another arrow. Who the fuck is this chick? Fucking Gabriel Van Helsing's descendant? "Tell him, that the power of Christ will bring my daughter back home." And with that she released another arrow piercing my chest just above my heart as I disappeared and flashed back into the underworld, staggering to Austin's releasing a loud roar of pain.

Ally's POV

"I-I-I'm p-preg-pregnant?" I asked tears brimming my eyes. "I-I'm pregnant… w-with… your c-child?" I said, trying to process what was happening. A tear ran down my cheek and Austin's lips were kissing them away, "Ally. Ally, my love please! Please don't cry!" He said worriedly. "They're… They're tears of… tears of joy." I said between tears. He pulled away and teary brown clashed with tearing chestnut. I leant forward and crashed my lips to his, tasting the salty tang of our tears.

I'm having Austin's child! His hands cupped my face then travelled down my neck, to my shoulders then finally rested on stomach. Our displays of affection were cut short by a rapid knocking at the door. Austin's head shot up and he muttered one word before he rushed out the door, "Dez!" I stood up and ran down the stairs to see Austin dragging Dez through the door an arrow stuck in his chest. "Oh my god DEZ!" I yelled panic coursing once again through my body as I ran over to him helping Austin pull him inside.

"Aust-Austin…" He muttered out as we dragged him into the kitchen. "Shhh Dez. Don't talk brother." He said.

We laid him down on the bench like the night Austin was hurt. "Dez," I cooed, "What happened?"

He looked at me wirily, "All the demons and I went on our annual fright night, I went to this women's house and I smelt you guys she had gone to her room and next I know she comes out with this massive bow and arrow soaked in holy water. She… She wanted me to give you a message Aust. She wanted me to tell you that 'The power of Christ will bring her daughter back home.'" My eyes widened and turned to Austin who was fixing Dez's wounds and staring intently at the bandages in the first aid box.

"Austin?... Austin my love look at me." I said. Austin looked at me his eyes cold and red causing me to gasp; I've never seen him like this before. He looked back down at the wound before grasping the arrow, "Hoc est ad nocere fratrem." He said before yanking the arrow out of Dez's body.

A roaring howl that could be heard above the surface was let out of the wounded demon, before he grunted out, "Gratias tibi ago, dimitte me, frater?"

"Nihil condoleat fratri. Dez amittere non numquam." Austin replied

"Nam idem frater esses. Maledictus, sancta Trinitas," Dez replied with a chuckle. At this point I was lost. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. Dez tried to sit up but fell back; I was at his side in an instant helping him sit up. Next thing I know I hear a slam from the front door as Trish comes storming into the kitchen straight to Dez who immediately tensed up. A loud slap echoed through the house followed by a yell in Spanish, "Idiot ate dije que no fuera a la noche del susto sin Austin!" Which I translated to 'You idiot I told you not to go to the fright night without Austin!'

I took Spanish in the 8th grade and well it stuck, but I just don't understand what Austin and Dez were talking about. "Trish! Siento que sabes que no puedo resistir noche del susto que es la major noche del mes!" Dez whined, 'Trish! I'm sorry you know I can't resist fright night it's the best night of the month!'

"Si, y mira a donde te tengo! Herido por el agua bendita y un arr-"She was cut off as Dez got up and crashed his lips against her own. 'Yeah and look where that got you! Hurt by holy water and an arr-'He pulled away as I felt arms go around my waist pulling me against a warm bare chest.

"Perdoname Trishita? Por favour, mi amor?" He said, 'Forgive me Trishita? Please my love?'

"Bien… Pero no lo hagas otra vez! No me gusta la idea de que le duele!" She sighed, 'Fine… But don't do it again! I don't like the thought of you hurt!' He nodded and kissed her lips once more before muttering a sentence in which she returned, "Te amo." 'I love you.' "Yo tambien te quiero." 'I love you too.'

I felt a hot breath on my ear as Austin whispered, "Je t'aime, mon amour." I smiled as he kissed the shell of my ear and I turned in his arms placing a soft kiss on his lips before replying, "Je t'aime aussi, mon amour."

"I think we better leave Dez. I better get you home." Trish said, "Thank you guys for helping him." "No problem anything for my brother Trish. Be safe." Austin said as Trish and Dez walked out of our home.

Huh. Our home. Soon to be, Austin, me and our little blip. My life is actually so much better than when I was living on the surface, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

DONE! ANOTHER ONE IN 2 DAYS I'M ON A ROLL!

The conversation with Austin and Dez in Latin

Austin: "This is gonna hurt brother."

Dez: "Thank you brother, forgive me?"

Austin: "You have nothing to be sorry for brother. I couldn't lose you Dez, never."

Dez: "It'd be the same for you brother. Cursed holy water."

Austin and Ally's is obvious in French

Austin: "I love you, my love."

Ally: "I love you too, my love."


End file.
